Seven Days of Torment
by Tetsuhana
Summary: Sequel to Sherlock Stockholmes for those who really wanted the story to continue. Sherlock wakes up tied to a bed, having been kidnapped by his lover. Today starts seven days of torment.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock Holmes woke up tied to a bed. That was always a pleasant way to wake up. His eyes searched for his lover, but he frowned as he could not find him. This made the man pout and pull against his restraints slightly. He didn't like to be left. He wanted to feel cool hands against his heated flesh. He wanted to feel warm lips against his own. The door opened and in stepped Moriarty.

"You're awake. Good," he said with a warm smile, "I was just getting some refreshments." The criminal genius set a tray off to the side. Sherlock noted it held a bottle of champagne, strawberries, chocolate and various other goodies that he could only imagine were going to end up on his body.

"You kidnapped me," Sherlock said.

"I left a note for Johnny boy so he wouldn't worry," Jim said, "You're spending the week with your master."

Sherlock shivered. A week with his master sounded like heaven to him. Seven days of blissful torment under his master's care.

"You could have sent a car for me," Sherlock pointed out, "You know I would never refuse you Master."

"I know, but it was so much more fun to kidnap you," Jim said, running his fingers through Sherlock's dark curls. He leaned over and kissed his willing captive. Sherlock submitted to the kiss eagerly. It lasted for several minutes before Jim broke away.

"How about those refreshments," he said. He opened the bottle of champagne and dribbled it over Sherlock's chest, letting it run down into his navel. Sherlock shivered. He knew what was coming next. He gave a soft little gasp as Jim bent over and sucked the alcohol from his navel giving him a little bite as he did.

"M-Master!" Sherlock gasped as he was bitten. It was painful, but turned him on like crazy.

"Mmm... my sweet little pet," Jim purred, "Do you want some?"

"Yes, please Master," Sherlock mewled. He opened his mouth and Moriarty poured a splash of champagne into it. Sherlock savored it.

"You're so good to me Master," Sherlock said, looking up at him adoringly. He moaned as more champagne splashed onto his body. It was cool and the bubbles tickled him.

"Such a good boy," Jim purred as he licked and nibbled over Sherlock's body. Next he took some freshly sliced fruit and scattered it on his lover's body before he took a bottle of chocolate syrup and drizzled it all over him. Sherlock was panting softly. He felt so dirty and naughty and it made him so horny.

"Oh Master... I want your cock.." he panted.

"Ah ah," Jim lovingly scolded him, "You don't get your treat until after your Master eats."

Jim loved to torment him and took his time, running his tongue all over Sherlock's body, lapping up the chocolate syrup and biting roughly every place his had dropped a piece of fruit. He took a piece of strawberry in his teeth and held it to Sherlock's lips before kissing him deeply. Sherlock moaned as the taste of chocolate and strawberries overwhelmed him.

"You want your treat now baby?" Jim asked.

"Please Master... I need you..." Sherlock was very hard. He was desperate for his Master. Jim was just getting started though. He had seven days to torment his pet. He took great pleasure as Sherlock tugged at his restraints. The consulting criminal poured a generous amount of chocolate syrup over his half-hard cock and straddled his lover's chest.

"Make it hard," he ordered him. Sherlock eagerly obliged, opening his mouth and taking the cock deep inside. His own cock twitched with excitement. He swirled his tongue, tasting the chocolate and his Master. It was delicious. Jim rocked his hips slowly, fucking Sherlock's mouth, almost making the detective gag. He loved this. He looked down at Sherlock's rosy cheeks. He always looked so cute when his mouth was full of cock. He reached down and grasped Sherlock's curls, jerking his hips roughly, making the beautiful man's eyes water with tears as the thick organ choked him. He didn't dare complain, only took it, sucking and eagerly tried to please his Master. Jim would have loved to fuck Sherlock's mouth until he came, but it wasn't very fair to his sweet little pet who had been so well behaved and sucked him so well. He was hard now, his cock thick and heavy.

"You want me to fuck your ass don't you baby?" he asked as he pulled out of his mouth slowly. Sherlock moaned and whimpered, wriggling under his lover. When he got like this, his ability to articulate was diminished. He just needed his Master. He needed him so much. Jim took out a knife and cut the bonds on his lover's ankles so he could position him.

"Oh God Sherlock," Jim purred, "You have the best ass I've ever seen."

He poured a generous amount of oil on him so he wouldn't hurt his love. He slid in easily. Sherlock gasped and moaned.

"M-Master... oh please... fuck me hard. I need you so much..." he begged. Jim began to move, rocking his hips roughly. It was perfection. They moved together.

"You sucked your Master so well," Jim praised him, "Now you get your reward baby. You like that?"

"Yes! Yes Master! Fuck me!" Sherlock screamed, pulling at his bonds. Jim bit on his neck, leaving a rough purple mark there.

"I... Oh Master... Please can I cum... I feel so good... Please Master!" Sherlock begged, rocking his hips with Jim, always wanting just a little more. A little harder; a little deeper; just a little more. He screamed when he came and was left panting heavily

"Good..." Jim breathed, having came inside him when his lover tensed up in his orgasm, "You're going to cum an awful lot this week. We'll take a little break and then go again, ok?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jim Moriarty was snuggled up to his exhausted pet. Sherlock had been fully abused. It had been an excellent start to the week. Now they both were resting. Morning light peeked through the curtains and Jim groaned when it hit his eyes. Morning already? He owed his lover a good meal. He slipped away from Sherlock who slept like the dead. Jim had untied his lover and slipped out of the room. He went into his kitchen and got started on breakfast. Big stacks of fluffy pancakes with blueberries and strawberries on top. Jim stiffened as he felt strong arms suddenly. He smiled and looked back at Sherlock who rested his head on Jim's shoulder.

"That looks great," Sherlock said, nuzzling Jim's neck sleepily. Sherlock always ate Jim's cooking, or anything the man offered him, another sign of affection.

"I'm glad you think so," Jim said affectionately and turned around so he was face to face with his beautiful and still very naked lover. He was so tempting.

"You're so beautiful," Jim said, admiring the many love marks he had left on Sherlock's body the previous evening. Sherlock leaned in slowly, seeking a kiss and was rewarded sweetly.

"I was going to bring you your breakfast, but I suppose we can sit at the table now," Jim said, "Sit down."

Sherlock obeyed, sitting at the table, waiting for his Master like an obedient puppy. A plate of pancakes was set in front of him. It was as sweet as a birthday cake. Sherlock ate the food until his belly was too full to eat anymore.

"If you feed me like this all week I'll be fat before I leave," he cautioned the criminal.

"You'd be adorable with a little belly," Jim cooed. Sherlock pouted, crossing his arms over his chest in the most adorable way Jim had ever seen. He swept the remaining breakfast things off the table, grabbing Sherlock and kissing him strongly.

"You can be too cute for your own good my little kitten," Jim purred , leaning over the table, "I know you want it. You wouldn't have come to the table without your clothes if you didn't want it."

Sherlock blushed slightly as Jim's hands moved down his body. Jim was in a pair of sweatpants, kneeling on the messy table. Sweatpants had never looked so sexy before. Jim crawled into Sherlock's lap, kissing over his neck and shoulders.

"You're just asking to be fucked, aren't you?" he purred.

"Yes, Master," Sherlock purred in return, "I want you like mad."

Jim stood up and bent Sherlock over the dining table.

"You're so naughty Sherlock," he said, "Do I need to punish you?"

"Oh... please punish me Master... I am naughty..." he whimpered, wriggling his arse and looking back at his lover with desperation.

Jim smirked and swatted Sherlock's arse sharply. The detective gasped and moaned.

"Count for me Sherlock," Jim teased him and spanked him again, "One..."

Sherlock shivered.

"O-One.." he repeated and hissed when he felt the slap of Jim's hand on his arse, "Two..."

Jim spanked him heavily until his arse was red. He was panting heavily.

"M-Master?" he mewled softly.

"Such a pretty red arse," Jim cooed. He poured cooking oil over Sherlock's arse, rubbing it in, preparing him slowly. He dug a finger inside, twisting it slowly, watching Sherlock writhe. The detective's toes curled with pleasure.

"My sweet little kitten," Jim purred, scissoring two fingers inside of him

"Tell me you want it," Jim demanded.

"I... I want it so much Master... I want to feel you inside of me. I... I love it when you fuck me... I love how every moment is absolutely perfect with you... I love you Master..." Sherlock said, his cheeks flushing with color as he admitted his feelings. Jim pulled his fingers out and shoved his dick inside of Sherlock, making the detective's eyes widen. He gasped sharply, gripping the edge of the table.

"Oh Sherlock... you're so perfect," Jim breathed. He fucked him teasingly slow, driving the taller man wild. Sherlock tried to buck his hips, trying to get more friction, but Jim wouldn't allow it.

"Please, oh please Master!" Sherlock screamed, "You... you're driving me mad... I...I need you to fuck me hard."

"Oh, you do like it hard don't you my love?" Jim asked, "Hard and rough. You aren't used to this soft slow stuff, but it's building isn't it? You're need for my love is building."

Sherlock was in tears. He needed Jim so much, but Jim kept the rhythm slow and steady. Slowly though he built tempo, making Sherlock moan and pant heavily.

"Jim... I'm going to cum... oh Jesus... oh shit! Please let me cum Master!" Sherlock cried and begged.

"Cum for me Sherlock. Cum my beautiful sex kitten," Jim breathed into his ear. He thrust into him one more time, releasing his load into Sherlock's perfect arse.


End file.
